Tony's Little Problem
by StarDW101
Summary: Tony thought that he biggest and littlest problem was his heart before Nick Fury banged on his door and introduced him to someone new. Could this new person be only the beginning of a new friendship? What about a new enemy? Would this person cause alot of trouble? Find out in this epic story! Reviews please! (there is Nick Fury and Happy in here also)
1. Chapter 1: Only The First

Nick Fury knocked on Tony's door. "Tony! Open up!" he yelled.

Tony opened it up and saw no one with him, "What do you want?" he asked. He just woke up from his midday nap.

"Can I come in?" Nick asked. He was going to have to tell him some funny news.

Tony opened the door wider and left it opened. Nick came in and talked to him about hows he doing with Tony's back to the door. While they were talking, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent come in with a thirteen year old girl. Just then, Tony turned around and saw her.

"Who's that?" Tony asked Nick and the girl just stood their mocking his every movement.

"That's Madison, your daughter," Nick told him.

"My daughter? I didn't," Tony said and turned around. From the looks of it,she has the same attitude as him and almost the same facial expressions if she does it just right. Over all, she really look just like him, except the eyes which were light blue. "She does look like me," he said.

"She does look like me!" Madison said mocking him. She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Madison, go sit down!" commanded Nick Fury.

"Why is she here? I don't remember having a daughter," Tony said slightly but Madison had gadgets that she made back in her Oklahoma home that actually worked.

"That's because you didn't care. Someone left five months before I was born," Madison said to him, she was mad at him. Her mother, Annabelle, 'told' her all about how the Iron Man was her father.

"What?" Tony said to himself. "How did you hear that?"

Madison took off a gadget she had in her ear, she could hear fine though. "I made it at home. Helps me hear whatever I want," she said and took out a shoe she had in her bag. "This can help me jump higher for basketball. I was a basketball champ back at home," she said. She didn't want to show him her heart moderator she had on her wrist to her elbow, it was too embarrassing.

Tony was impressed, she even had his genes. "Well, that's nice. What do you have from your mother? Her-" he was interrupted when Madison got off the couch she was sitting on and walked to him.

"Her will power and spirit to freaking smack you!" she yelled at him.

Tony was taken back but luckily, Nick was there to calm her down. "Madison, go get your stuff," he said and Pepper walked in. "Ms. Pots will show you to your room."

Madison huffed and walked out to get her things.

Tony went over to Pepper who was getting things in order. "Did you know about her and didn't tell me?"

"I found out yesterday when Mr. Fury called me," Pepper said. "I wanted you to find out on your own."

"Well you could have just said that there was someone coming," Tony said and walked off toward Nick again.

Nick handed him something that looks like a tub with green liquid. "Give her this after she wakes up and before she goes to bed and in the afternoon."

"Why does she need this?" Tony asked taking it looking at it.

"Madison will tell you when she wants to," Nick said and walked toward Madison when she walked back in with her bags.

"Be good ok?" Nick asked and Madison nodded. Nick nodded back and walked out of the house.

Madison and Tony stood there staring at each other. Madison's dog come next to her and growled at Tony.

"Down boy!" Madison said to him.

Pepper walked towards her and grabbed some of her stuff, she didn't mind the dog. "Follow me," she said with a smile.

Madison picked up some stuff and followed her. Her dog kept growling at Tony.

"Stark!" Madison called to her dog over her shoulder. Stark stopped growling and followed Madison.

_Who named the dog?_ both Pepper and Tony thought. Pepper came back in after Madison got settled in.

"We can't watch her tonight! What about that party tonight?" Tony said.

"The party that you are bring her to," Pepper said, none of them could leave her alone.

Tony huffed and went down stairs to research the small tube that Nick gave him for Madison.

* * *

"What? How could that happen? I thought it couldn't hurt anyone else," Tony said. He was shocked at his results, Madison had almost the same heart problems. _That's impossible!_ Tony thought.

* * *

"No! I'm no going out of this car! I hate reporters!" Madison cried. She was in the back seat of a camaro.

"Well get used to it," Tony mumbled. "You gonna tell me what happened to your mom now?"

"Why do you care?" Madison asked. She wished that Pepper was here but she was at a meeting for him.

"Well, I want to know!" Tony said.

Ignoring her father, Madison asked if she could have her tub. Her watch she had was beeping telling her that her oxygen for her heart was getting low. The tub gave her oxygen and protection for her heart so she wouldn't collapse. Tony gave her the tube and she moved to the side of the car where he couldn't see her. Madison rolled up her long sleeve shirt she had on and took out the tube she had that was connected to the watch but was on her forearm and placed the new tube.

* * *

They got to the party in a nick of time. Madison got out of the car when Tony just walked off.

"Hey look! Tony's got a new girlfriend!" the reporters say. Madison was as tall as her father. The reporters surrounded her and Madison pulled her cap down hiding from the cameras flash. They surrounded her to the point as started to call for Tony but he couldn't hear, he was already inside. When he was inside, he met his friends and they the TV News came on with news about Tony's new girlfriend and saw the picture of Madison came up.

"Oh come on!" Tony said and ran out. When he got outside again, he to was surrounded by reporters.

"Leave me alone! I'm not his girlfriend! I'm his daughter!" Madison yelled into the cameras.

Tony got through the reporters and grabbed Madison's arm and quickly walked inside and to a room where they could talk. "What's your problem? Can't you just keep walking toward the door? That's what you do! Jeez," Tony yelled at her.

"Well I wouldn't be in this mess if mom didn't die in the stupid plane crash!" Madison yelled back, she was starting to cry.

Tony was taken back. _She died? Annabelle died?_ he thought. He relaxed and looked at his daughter who had tears rolling down her face.

"And it's all your fault," Madison said looking away. "After the accident, I got this letter from one of her friends," she hands him a letter from her mother.

Tony took the letter and started reading.

_To my dear Tony and Madison,_

_By the time you read this, I would be gone._

_Madison:_

_Remember when I told you that your father was a genius? He is. He really is. Remember the battle in New York that we saw on TV? About the heroes that saved us? You were only five but you have a really good memory, my little prodigy. Your father is the man in the iron suit. Tony Stark. After I die and one of my dearest friends that are taking care of you, you will be able to ask the judge where you want to go. I don't care but if you do, give this to your father. He will know what to do, he always knows. My little warrior, Madison, be brave and don't be afraid to tell him about your problem, he might help if you ask._

_Tony:_

_I don't blame you for anything. You just got back from your captivity. I'm so proud of you. My career wasn't paying enough so I had to quit working so I joined the army but Nick got to me first, I was still in training when you saved New York with the Avengers. I'm sorry I left, I couldn't handle it if you asked me to marry you. Don't get too mad at Madison, I always told her the wrong story about me and you. If you give her time or just ask, she'll tell you about her problem if Nick Fury didn't tell you already and he gave you the tube and you tested it. Madison, she's just like you. She invented that hearing thing that she has in her ear and jumpy shoes for basketball. She's a singer and a dancer and will do just that when given the chance so watch out. Stark, our dog that she named, was made to protect her and make sure she does ok. He won't eat anything because he's a metal dog. Tony, be careful._

Tony looked up after he was finished, Madison was looking at him trying to if he cares. "I.. I had no idea, Madison," he said.

"What happened? While you were… were in… in," Madison asked. She really wanted to tell him about her heart.

"Something I don't want you or anyone else to happen to," he said. "Are you ok? Physically?"

Madison started to cry again. "My heart stopped fifty-three times after I was born. The doctors didn't know what to do so they gave me this," she choked and rolled up her sleeve showing the device to keep her alive. "It's the only thing that keeps me alive. Kinda like that heart thing of yours, it protects from the shrapnel," she said while rolling down her sleeve.

Tony looked at her and shook his head and stood up. "But why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet you," Madison shrugged. "We can talk about this later if you want? You are here for a party after all," she said and Tony nodded yes and they both walked out. Immediately, they went different ways. Tony going to talk to his friends and Madison went to go see what was happening because there was other kids standing in small groups. She was standing next to one boy that wasn't in a group and he looked at her and smiled.

"Hi," he said and put his hand out in a friendly gesture. "I'm Hunter."

Madison shook his hand and smiled also, "Madison."

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked nicely.

"I'm with my dad."

"Oh right! Stark's daughter. Saw that little thing with you on the TV."

"Yeah. I hate reporters."

"Better get used to it. Tony comes to almost everything."

"I know! Thats how him and my mom met." Madison said and then a slow song came on. _Really? Now?_ she thought and looked at the Dj.

"Want to dance?" Hunter asked.

Madison looked at him and smiled. "Sure."

Hunter smiled and took her hand and both went to the dance floor.

* * *

Tony was talking to Rhodey, he already told him the story about him and Annabell and Madison. Rhodey pointed to the dance floor when he saw Madison and Hunter. Tony turned around and was flabbergasted. Hunter was Hammer's son. He hated Hammer. "I need to get her away from him," Tony said but Rhodey stopped him.

"I think you need to chill out. Let her be, she is getting used to this," Rhodey said.

"I guess you're right," Tony said and then Pepper showed up. Tony saw her, grabbed her arm, and went to the dance floor.

* * *

"No!" Madison said when she saw her father. "Why me!"

"What?" Hunter said and tried to look around.

"Nothing, just don't go that way," Madison said pointing to where her father and Pepper was and Hunter nodded.

* * *

"What are we going to do about the dog?" Pepper asked Tony

"He's mechanical," Tony said and watched Madison and Hunter closely.

"He looks so real," Pepper said and saw what Tony was looking at. "Stop staring!"

Tony looked at her, "Sorry." Then the song stopped and everyone clapped.

* * *

Madison took Hunter's hand and went to the teens section of the party. Here, she wouldn't be seen and would be with her own crowd. "Some of these people are hip hop. I was a hip hop champion back at home. I won almost everything, sports and all."

"I don't believe you," Hunter teased.

"Oh shut up!" Madison laughed and punched his arm. Just then, Tony came in and told her to go. "Time to go," Madison said and gave Hunter a piece of paper with her number on it and she followed her dad out and to the car.

(Author note: Did anyone see this coming? Haha! Reviews please! Need to know how I'm doing, thanks :))


	2. Chapter 2: You Are Doing What Now?

Last time...

_Madison took Hunter's hand and went to the teens section of the party. Here, she wouldn't be seen and would be with her own crowd. "Some of these people are hip hop. I was a hip hop champion back at home. I won almost everything, sports and all."_

_"I don't believe you," Hunter teased._

_"Oh shut up!" Madison laughed and punched his arm. Just then, Tony came in and told her to go. "Time to go," Madison said and gave Hunter a piece of paper with her number on it and she followed her dad out and to the car._

* * *

It has been six months since Madison showed up and Tony and her grew more like real friends. Madison was having constant fights with Pepper more and more everyday. Tonight was one of those nights. Tonight, they were fighting about her grades on her online classes. Two A and rest Bs.

"It's not my fault! Yall are going to the parties everytime I turn around!" Madison yelled.

"You're never in your room doing your homework!" Pepper said. Education is important.

"Stop trying to be my mother! You'll never be like her! You'll never replace her!" Madison said and stormed down the stairs to her father's workshop where he was. She didn't know the passcode yet but she has been trying to hack Tony's system. Science and Math are her only A subjects.

Tony looked up and told Jarvis to bring her in. "Hi Maddie," he said.

"Hey! Can… can we go to Oklahoma this weekend?" she asked.

Tony looked up from his game. "Ok, what you need?" he asked. There was always a catch.

"I need to get my stuff I left and say hi to my friends. It has been six months! I need to see them!" Madison said and soon dropped the subject when she told him how to beat the level he was on.

"How did you know?" her father asked.

"I hacked into the game markers system. It's not that hard! I learned that in technology class five years ago," Madison said and went over to some new armor Tony was making. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Tony got up and stood next to her. "Just something new," he said and looked at her. "What were you and Pepper arguing about this time?"

Madison smirked and walked towards his cars. "My grades for this online school she put me through. I can't do it. I have a B in geography, language arts, foreign language, and history," she said bored and then turned around and smiled. "But I got an A in science and Math!"

Tony nodded improving. Just then, Stark came down and barked on the glass door. "Jarvis, bring her dog in her," he told his computer and a doggie dog came up for Stark.

"Thank you Jarvis!" Madison said to the computer and then to her father. "I like him!"

Tony smiled and then saw that the dog was sniffing the car and that always meant trouble even for a metal dog. "Uh, Madison!" he said and pointed at the dog.

"Oh. Stark! Get over here!" Madison called him and he came. He had the oxygen tube for her in his mouth. She looked at her watch which was beeping. "Oh! Look's like I forgot!" she said and scratched Stark's head and takes the tube. "Thank you boy!" she smiled and rolled up her sleeve.

"Do you need help?" Tony asked. He had no idea on what to do with her heart.

"Last time I got help, someone got hurt. No, I don't but thanks. Done this long enough to not have help," she said and Stark barked. "Oh hush!" Madison joked. She took a deep breath and switched out the tubes but the watch was still beeping.

"Why is it still beeping?" Tony asked his daughter and walked over to her.

"I don't know," Madison shrugged and looked through her watch. Her temperature was ok, the tube was in place, everything was fine.

Tony looked at it. He could tell something was up. Her watch could also pick up her text messages from her phone. "Can't you reset it?" he asked.

"No! I can't reset it! There's no reset button," Madison told him. "Oh well. I'll find out later," she said and started towards the door. "I'll be back if the beeping doesn't stop."

"Ok," Tony said. He didn't want her to come behind his desk but she did. Luckily for him, she didn't see the small velvet case. When she left, he went to his desk and stares at the small box. "Jarvis, bring Pepper down here please," he asked his computer.

"Yes sir. But you need to know something about Madison," Jarvis said.

"It can wait," Tony said and in minutes, Pepper was in his workshop.

"You need to do something about her!" she said.

"I'm working on it," he said. He stood up and put the case in his pocket. "Pepper, I don't know what to do with her."

Pepper sighed, she didn't know what to do either. "All we can do is be there for her," she said and looked out the window but didn't see the spying Madison.

* * *

"What are they saying?" Madison asked when a new person showed up.

"Something about being there for you," the person said.

"Urgh! I hate Pepper! Why can't she just leave!" she yelled then she saw her father go down on one knee. "No!" she gasped. "Hunter what do we do?" she asked and both looked at each other.

"The only thing we can do is not disturb them," Hunter said and stood up. "Come on, let's go to that party now!" he said and took her hand.

"Alright, only for an hour," she said and they both took off down the long street and into a car that was waiting for them.

* * *

Pepper gasped. She didn't know what to say but smiled and nodded. Tony smiled and stood up and gently put the ring on her finger.

"Tony, I have no words," Pepper said but Tony just shrugged.

"It was nothing," he smiled. Pepper was the love of his life and finally he asked to marry her.

* * *

After Madison was asked to do a hip hop song, she went back to Hunter. "I haven't done that in a while. I should ask dad if I could go home and see my friends," Madison said.

"That's understandable," Hunter said. "You ready?" he asked and Madison nodded. "Alright," he said and they went back to the car. When she got in the car, Madison laid down on Hunter's lap and fell asleep.

* * *

Tony walked upstairs calmly, it was midnight and he hasn't seen Madison or heard Stark bark. He knocked at her door because the light was on. He didn't hear anything so he walked in. When he saw she wasn't there he was confused. "Where could she be?" he asked aloud. Then he remembered, "Jarvis? What was it that you wanted to tell me awhile ago?"

"Madison snuck out of the house with Hunter. She has been doing that awhile now," he said.

Tony crossed his arms and sat on her bed. "Thanks," he said mad. He was very disappointed. Just then, he heard laughing and screaming coming up the drive.

* * *

"Shush! Their asleep!" Madison laughed. Tony got up and saw them. Madison screamed when Hunter football grabbed her and pulled her down.

"You hush! You're the one yelling and screaming," Hunter laughed and pulled her up.

Madison smiled and punched his arm. "Tag!" she said and ran to the base of her room.

"You!" Hunter smiled and ran after her.

_There's Hammer's boy,_ Tony thought.

When Hunter caught up to Madison, she was out of breath but laughing. "You're so slow," she laughed.

"Shut up!" Hunter laughed. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Maybe. I'm going to try and convince dad if I can go back home. Maybe win some tickets to Imagine Dragons," Madison said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for a good night," she said before climbing the ladder she had. Tony ducked to sit on her bed.

"Night," Hunter smiled and ran down the drive back to his car.

When Madison came through the window, she saw her father. "Oh, Hi!" she smiled and came through.

"Where were you?" Tony asked.

"Um, party?" Madison said.

"Why didn't you ask first? What were you doing?" Tony asked and stood up.

"I didn't do anything stupid! Just hanging out with friends. That reminds me, can we go to Oklahoma? That's where I lived and-" she asked but was interrupted.

"No. Why would I do that? You just went out with someone and snuck out of the house!" Tony said, he was acting like a real dad. He walked to the door and opened it. "Well talk about this tomorrow," he mumbled, he was tired.

"Night," Madison huffed and got dressed for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Why not!" Madison yelled. Pepper got involved so now she was mad.

"Because you snuck out of the house!" Pepper and Tony said at almost the same time.

"So? Everyone goes through that stage. Oh come on! I bet both of you did that when you were my age! Please! I'll never ask for anything again!" Madison used the old fake promise that every kid does.

Tony shaked his head no and went back up to his bedroom leaving Pepper and Madison at it. That's when she saw the rings on their fingers. She already knew but, she been going through this in her head. This was going to be fun.

"What the?" Tony said as Madison went over to him and took his hand and showed him his hand.

"What's this?" Madison asked.

Tony took his hand away and walked back up stairs.

"You!" Madison yelled at Pepper. _This is so great!_ Madison thought. _Making her feel bad for everything! I should stop. She's actually really nice! _

"Me? What about you? Ever since you showed up you been putting more things on my mind!" Pepper said.

"Urgh!" Madison throw her hands and stormed off to her room thats when Tony finally came down and calmed the crying Pepper.

"Why does she hate me?" Pepper sobbed.

Tony had no words._ I don't understand,_ Tony thought.

* * *

After a few minutes, Tony calmed Pepper and went into his workshop and looked up his daughter and Annabelle. He found that Annabelle had taken videos of Madison at all her drama shows in school, her dance recitals, singing compositions, and her science fair shows, and posted them on her profile page on facebook. "Wow," Tony said looking at Madison's science fair projects closely, she has won five years in a row. He also found out that she is taken college classes on that online school that Pepper set up for her. She skipped preschool and kindergarten, went to first grade one fourth of a year and second grade the rest. Skipping third and going to fourth grade for half of a year and going to sixth grade the rest. Skipping the rest of middle school and being a junior for the next year. She skipped more grade levels and now a freshman in college.

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock after he found this out so he went up out of his workshop and went upstairs to bed. Madison sneaked down stairs to her father's workshop with Stark, she hacked into Jarvis' system and opened the door.

"I'm going to Oklahoma tonight if its the last thing I do!" Madison said to Stark, she already replaced her tube. "Come on Stark!" Madison said as the door got opened and walked in. She went to the suits and went to the very first one which was simple. "Stark!" Madison called her dog after fitting her father's suit. "Don't I look good?" Madison laughed and Stark barked quietly, that's when Jarvis came on.

"Mrs. Seymour, may I ask what you are doing?" he asked.

"Something you'll never tell dad. I'm just going to Oklahoma to say hi then I'm coming back. It that to much to ask?" she asked the computer. "Please just help me this once," Madison whined.

"Yes Mrs. Seymour," Jarvis said and told her how to control it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get me home," Madison said and took off leaving Stark looking up and laying down. In the air blasting, Madison was doing flips and all sorts of things. "Thanks Jarvis!" Madison said but was soon disconnected and was on her own flying. "Jarvis?" Madison asked in the silent night.

"Sorry-Sey- you," Jarvis could barely be heard so Madison disconnected him and was on her own for the rest of the night.

_Finally! On my own for a few minutes! _she thought and gently flew in the midnight sky.

* * *

Author Note!

Hey guys! What do you think? Is it ok? I keep on skipping around and don't really get to the point but I soon do. What should happen to Madison while she is in the sky? Reveiws please!


	3. Chapter 3: The New Enemy

Last time….

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get me home," Madison said and took off leaving Stark looking up and laying down. In the air blasting, Madison was doing flips and all sorts of things. "Thanks Jarvis!" Madison said but was soon disconnected and was on her own flying. "Jarvis?" Madison asked in the silent night._

_"Sorry-Sey- you," Jarvis could barely be heard so Madison disconnected him and was on her own for the rest of the night._

_Finally! On my own for a few minutes! she thought and gently flew in the midnight sky._

* * *

The next day, Madison called all her basketball friends, her social friends, singing, drama and horse friends and told them to meet her at her old house.

"I'll totally be there!" all of them said and an hour passed and the came.

Madison's house was on a farm and was an ordinary house with a big drive through which had two baskets. The farm did have her horses was at a good friend's house being taken care of. "Hey guys!" she said and everyone ran to her and hugged her. Everyone was on the base there and grew up together so they were like family. "I missed you guys so much!" Madison said and started to cry.

"No crying Madison Ann Seymour!" one of her basketball coaches said as he walked up.

"Coach Massader! Coach Lee! You're here!" Madison yelled and ran to him and the other coaches.

They hugged and Madison pulled back and then talked to everyone. "Anyone up for a little basketball game!" She asked and everyone nodded. They all knew how to play basketball. Enough people were there to have a game and everyone to switch.

* * *

Tony woke up but didn't bother looking upstairs into Madison's room or even ask where she was. He was in his workshop and it felt emptier than usual. He didn't see the suit which Madison took to Oklahoma because it was in his special storage he had for them.

Pepper came down and asked if he wanted anything for lunch.

"Doesn't matter," he said and Pepper went back upstairs and ordered Chinese take out, something Madison couldn't have because of allergies.

Tony looked up from his paperwork and looked at the new suit is was working on so he got to working on it again until it was finished.

* * *

When everyone left, Madison asked only five of her closest friends, which was also her band members, to stay and spend the night.

"Where? In the loft?" her friend, Katie, asked.

Another friend, Bella, nudged Katie and shook her head.

"No. I just need help going in the house," Madison said looking down.

"Alright, we'll go in with you Maddie. We're always here for you and don't you forget it!" Lucy, her drama friend said.

"Hey! You could count on us girlfriend!" Zoey, her dance friend, laughed.

"Si! Let's go!' Abigail, she was a foreign exchange student. She learned most of all the languages in the world. She was really good at them to.

Everyone smiled and went in together. Madison looked around, she fell to her knees and cried. Her friends were right behind her and they cried together. Madison's mother was a mother to all of them.

* * *

Tony was finally done with his suit. It was just like the one he made when his house collapsed in the water by missiles. _This would be a present Madison would never forget,_ he thought. He was still mad at her about sneaking out but also was mad at himself for missing thirteen years of her life. He looked at the clock, that's when Stark was barking, it was only seven o'clock in the afternoon. "Where's Madison boy?" Tony asked the dog and shook a toy that Madison left the other day. Stark got up and barked at the toy. "Tug-o-war?" Tony asked, he wanted to play with the dog for some odd reason. Then he stopped, something was up.

* * *

Madison screamed as someone knocked down the door. "Get to the basement!" she cried and went to the door to see who it was but her friends followed.

Abigail gasped. "It's them!"

"Who?" Madison asked but they were soon surrounded by unknown people that didn't know their own language. All the girls put their hands together at the back of their head like you're supposed to at gunpoint. In just seconds, they had bag over their heads and was in a jet flying off.

* * *

"Jarvis, wheres Madison?" Pepper asked.

"Mrs. Seymour is in Oklahoma with her friends," Jarvis said in his normal voice.

"Tell Tony please," Pepper said.

* * *

"Mr. Stark?" Jarvis said. He always has his normal voice.

"What is it Jarvis?" Tony said, he was testing the suit he made. When he made it, it was just the right size for Madison but with his tech that he had, it could become bigger if needed.

"It's about Madison."

"What about Maddie? Isn't she in her room?"

"No, she's in Oklahoma. But there's something else you might want to see sir," Jarvis said and a video popped up on his screen. The suit Madison took, was hidden very well but the mask took a video of her capture.

* * *

Tony stopped in mid-air after watching the video. "Madison," he whispered. "Call Pepper and tell me how to get to Madison's house please," Tony said and blasted in the direction of the house.

* * *

"Let us go!" Madison fought against the people that were behind her leading her to a locked room. These were people that she didn't want to mess with but she wanted to go home. _Where's dad when you need him?_ Madison thought. She looked around and saw that her friends weren't with her. "Abigal! Zoey! Bella! Katie! Lucy! Where are you!" she cried. One guy pushed her into the locked room and closed the door. "You can't keep me in here!" she yelled and banged on the door. All she heard was laughing and they were gone.

* * *

"Where's Madison?" Zoey said to her friends.

"The stupid people took her!" Katie said and kicked the door. Besides Madison, she was the toughest of the group of friends.

"Where?" Bella asked, she is the second best for basketball.

"Shush! Their coming!" Abigail said and put a ear up to the door. She heard talking but it was in their language. "I don't understand them. I have no idea what they are saying," she said as she turned around. Everyone sighed, they were worried about their friends and family. _Where's heroes when you need them?_ they thought.

* * *

Author Note Time!:

Hey guys! What do you think I should do a Percy Jackson? What you think about this chapter? Scary huh? I know.. not really.. But I don't care! Who are these people? What should Tony do? What will the government do? Where's Madison's friend? ;3 found out next time… REVIEWS PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4: The Worst Thing Just Happen

Last time…

_Tony stopped in mid-air after watching the video. "Madison," he whispered. "Call Pepper and tell me how to get to Madison's house please," Tony said and blasted in the direction of the house._

_….._

_"Abigal! Zoey! Bella! Katie! Lucy! Where are you!" she cried. One guy pushed her into the locked room and closed the door. "You can't keep me in here!" she yelled and banged on the door. All she heard was laughing and they were gone._

_…_

_"Shush! Their coming!" Abigail said and put a ear up to the door. She heard talking but it was in their language. "I don't understand them. I have no idea what they are saying," she said as she turned around. Everyone sighed, they were worried about their friends and family. _Where's heroes when you need them?_ they thought._

* * *

Tony sat on the couch when he got home after looking at Madison's old house. Pepper saw him from the kitchen and went to him. "It's going to be ok Tony," she said and took his hand into his.

Pulling away from her, Tony put his hands on his forehead and cried. "What if she doesn't make it? If her mother was still alive she'll blame me for everything that would happen," Tony said and looked at her.

Pepper looked straight back at him she to starting to cry. She hugged him and both cried together. "Everything will be just fine. She's a fighting just like you. She never goes down without a fight."

"Sir? There is something you might want to see. It's about Madison," Jarvis said and the TV popped up and there was Madison tied to a chair with guards around her.

"Maddie," Tony whispered and looked at her eyes for signs of anything wrong.

* * *

"Tell them!" a voice behind the camera commanded.

Madison looked straight into the camera, her face tightened and a tear ran down her face. "What I'm about to tell you is the truth," she choked. Then, as fast as she could, she told where she was and that's when a guard hit her in the forehead with a gun and knocked her out and the camera went out.

* * *

"I have to go save her," Tony said and stood up and went to his workshop.

"What if it's a trap?" Pepper said following her. "Didn't you see her twitching? She's been drugged!" she cried and Tony turned around, he has been drugged once but never showed it.

"What? I didn't see that," Tony said and looked at his suits.

* * *

Madison was thrown into a locked room with her friends. "Guys?" she said standing up.

The girls screamed and hugged her but before they could, Madison knocked them all down. Her eyes were red like.

"Madison? What's wrong?" Lucy asked. She's the only one that didn't run to her because she saw her twitching. "What did they do to you?"

The other girls stood up and backed away from her. Abigail looked up and saw the bad guys watching.

"That's exactly what we wanted. She'll become a good weapon," they said and took Madison out and back into her own room.

* * *

"Rhodey? I need your help," Tony said.

"With what? We're still trying to find her," Rhodey said.

"I know where she is," Tony said other the phone.

"I'll be there in a few," Rhodey said and hung up.

Tony got suited up in his suit just as Pepper came down. "I'm not doing anything stupid Pep. I'm just getting her out of there and coming back."

"I wasn't going to say that. What I was going to say was," Pepper said but hesitated.

"What?" Tony asked and fixed something that wasn't working well on his arm.

"I want to go with you," she said after several seconds.

"No. It's too dangerous," he said and Rhodey come down and suit up after saying hi and arguing with Pepper and Tony about Pepper coming.

"Yall right, lets go." Tony said and looked at Pepper. "We'll be back. I promise," he said and together they flew off.

* * *

Madison knocked down a few people when she saw pictures of people she knew in her past and everyone that was in her memory.

"You'll be great," a voice said.

"Thank you," Madison smiled slyly. She jumped when she heard a gunshot go off and yelling from the outside.

Madison was bagged again and thrown into her room and waited silently.

* * *

Tony busted a door open and saw five girls huddled in a corner. He realized who they were from videos on youtube. "Lucy? Abigail? Zoey? Katie?" he asked and walked to them. Rhodey stood outside standing guard. The girls scooted away scared. "It's ok. We're here to save you," Tony said and told the girls that a plane was outside waiting for them.

"I'll be right back Tony," Rhodey said and guided the girls outside and onto the plane.

Tony walked down the hall and called from Madison. He heard screaming and banging on a door. He opened it and saw Madison. "Maddie!" he said excited but Madison stood up and hit him with a hammer she had. Tony backed up and saw the dead men in her room with masks that looked like people she knew. Tony grabbed her arms and flew out of the cave and onto the plane.

Madison fought with all her strength not to harm anyone but she lost it. She grabbed a knife that a soldier near her had in his pocket and backed up.

"Easy Madison!" Rhodey called and slowly walked to her, he was out of the armor he had.

"You did all this!" she yelled at her father and her friends. "It's all your fault you traitors!"

Tony and Madison's friends looked at her in shock. Rhodey walked to her but Madison lunged and stabbed him in his arm and once again in the chest but not hard. One of the soldier grabbed her and took the knife.

"This is all your fault! Just remember!" Madison screamed as she was being dragged into a holding cell for prisoners but this was urgent.

* * *

Pepper watched the ram to see if Madison was ok. She was surrounded by other moms and dads waiting for their girls to come out. The ram opened and the five girls ran out and to their parents.

Tony walked out with Madison who was under control because she was shot with antibiotics that calmed her down. "You'll be ok now Maddie," Tony said and looked behind and saw Rhodey coming out with a sling on his arm.

Pepper ran up and hugged them all with Madison gets looking in the distance. Soon, Madison got away from Pepper's hold and slowly walked to the car. Her friends catch up with her and some reporters surround all of them. The flashing lights were too much for Madison, she quickly pushed one reporter down and busted a camera. "Leave me alone," she said into the cameras and got in the car.

Everyone looked around and interviewed Madison's friends.

* * *

At home, Madison straight to her room and got her extra tube in her arm. She hasn't been in this house for about a month and it really scared her. She heard a knock at the door and told Jarvis to lock shut where no-one can come through.

Tony knocked again and soon just left her alone. He looked at Pepper, sighed, and went down into his workshop. Stark barked at him when he got down there and he told her that she was up stairs. Stark ran up leaving Tony by himself. "Jarvis, pull Madison's fill please," he asked the computer and Jarvis popped a file up that contained everything about Madison. There was pics she took when she was here, videos that the reporters took and videos that her mother took and posted on youtube. He looked at just one picture of Madison and Annabelle and put his hands on his forehead. He looked up when Pepper walked in with something that looked like paperwork. "I'm not working on it right now Pep," he said but Pepper set it down on his desk.

"Sorry but you have to work on it now Tony," she said and Tony took the papers.

"The wedding list? Now?" he asked.

"Yes. You said no matter what you wouldn't put this off," Pepper said and sat next to him. "I know you want to help Maddie. I want to help to but how do you know what to do?"

"I'll know but I need time Pep," Tony said.

Pepper stood up. "Tony Stark doesn't need time to figure things out. He usually has right down on the spot," she said and stormed off.

Tony watched her go and sighed. "How did you ever manage dad?" he asked into the silent night and looked over the wedding list for Pepper's sake.

* * *

It is almost a month and Madison hasn't been out of her room only to eat and shower. She came out and Pepper saw her. "Hi Madison!" she said. Madison looked up and smiled but never talked. "How is it today? Wanna go see your friends today?" she asked and Madison only nodded. "Alright, here they are," Pepper said and Madison's friends bursted through the kitchen door.

"Madison!" they all cried and went over to her and hugged. Madison smiled and hugged back.

"We missed you so much!" Lucy said.

"You know how much time we haven't spent with each other?" Bella cried.

Madison nodded and smiled.

All her friends looked at her confused. "Why can't you speak? Sore throat?" Katie said and Madison shook her head. She got a piece of paper out and wrote, I was threatened. If I spoke again I would lose everything.

All her friends gasped. "Who?" Zoey asked and Madison wrote her boyfriend's name down.

"Hunter? Like, Hunter Hammer?" Abigail said.

"Told you he's bad luck," Lucy said and Madison started to cry and everyone hugged again.

* * *

Tony watched with Pepper. Tony looked at Pepper scared. "She's dramatized. She'll never get over it," he sighed and walked back into his workshop, tomorrow was the big day and the girls agreed to be in it. This is going to be great! Pepper thought and went back to her business.

* * *

Author note:

Hi guys! Ok this was planned but didn't come out the way I wanted it but it's ok. I have posted a Percy Jackson story, _A New Generation_! Read it please! What did yall think about this chapter? Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Day For Everything

Last Time…

Al_l her friends looked at her confused. "Why can't you speak? Sore throat?" Katie said and Madison shook her head. She got a piece of paper out and wrote, I was threatened. If I spoke again I would lose everything._

_All her friends gasped. "Who?" Zoey asked and Madison wrote her boyfriend's name down._

_"Hunter? Like, Hunter Hammer?" Abigail said._

_"Told you he's bad luck," Lucy said and Madison started to cry and everyone hugged again._

_..._

_Tony watched with Pepper. Tony looked at Pepper scared. "She's dramatized. She'll never get over it," he sighed and walked back into his workshop, tomorrow was the big day and the girls agreed to be in it. This is going to be great! Pepper thought and went back to her business._

* * *

"What do you think Madison?" Tony asked his daughter when he turned around in his wedding suit.

_I think you look ridiculous,_ Madison thought and then wrote it on her whiteboard.

Tony chuckled and they got in his car so they could drive to the chapel they were getting married in.

* * *

In the chapel, everything was set up. Everyone was in place. Rhodey was Tony's best man and Madison was the maid of honor. Once everyone was in place, the song for the bride came on and the doors opened and out came Pepper.

_This can't be. I have to stop it,_ Madison thought but Pepper continued down the lane. Once Pepper was up on the platform with Tony, Madison run out crying. Tony looked at his daughter go but told the pastor to continue so he did.

* * *

After the wedding, Tony asked Rhodey to find Madison during the party.

"I already did, she's no where to be seen," Rhodey replied.

Tony sighed and then saw Madison walked strange toward him. Her eyes were not normal but a strange red color, not the pretty sky blue he always knew. Tony rushed over to her and pull her aside into the hall where they were alone. "Are you ok?"

* * *

"Tell him you're fine," Hunter said over a microphone that is in Madison's ear to control her. He was going to get revenge on Tony and Pepper because they both destroyed his father, Justin Hammer. "Tell him!" commanded Hunter.

* * *

"I'm fine," Madison said.

Tony sighed and said that everything was going to be ok and hugged her. Madison hugged back. Once they released, Madison pressed a button on her watch that got her into in an iron man suit.

"This is what you did you me! Its all your fault!" Madison screamed before the iron man mask covered her face.

Tony backed up. "Madison!" he said and thats when everything went down. Pepper came out into the hall with Happy and Rhodey and almost everyone that came to their wedding party. "Calm down!" Then it hit him. All those months ago, when she got kidnapped, she wasn't drugged, she was hypnotized by one voice. That voice is controlling her right now.

* * *

"Kill them!" Hunter yelled into the ear piece.

* * *

Madison points one of the beams at her father and the other at Pepper.

Tony didn't move, "Pepper, its ok. Don't move," he said any Pepper nodded. Everyone else ran outside but Happy, Rhodey, and Madison's friends.

Rhodey went towards Madison. "Madison, its ok."  
"No it's not! You all did this to me!" She yelled and looked at Pepper. "You wanted me gone!" Madison looked at Tony, "You wanted me to be kidnapped once you saw I was gone!" She yelled and the beams grew. Without thinking, Madison shoot both of them towards the targets but they moved.

* * *

"Don't let them get away with murder!" Hunter said in the ear piece.

* * *

Tony hurled for the car when Madison got them out the door. He got his iron man suit that he always has and puts it in. "I didn't want to do this Maddie," he said and shot a beam at Madison which she dodged. Tony flew at her, grabbed her, and they went to the sky. "Whats wrong with you?"

Madison struggled and Tony released. Up here, Hunter couldn't control her.

"Tell me!" Tony commanded.

"Hunter! Hunter Hammer! He's controlling me! I wasn't drugged! I was hypnotized!" she yelled and the iron mask uncover her face. She took out her earpiece she had and told Tony everything.

* * *

"I told you he was trouble Madison," Tony said.

"I know! Dad! He wants to kill you and Pepper!"

"For what?"

"For what happened when he was arrested sometime before the Battle of New York."

"Oh! The expo!"

"Yeah! The expo! He got out fifteen years ago and died only four years ago and blamed you and Pepper for it before his last breath!"

Tony sighed, this was supposed to be a day with no interruptions. Then, he got an idea to get Hunter. Tony smiled and told her his idea.

"That'll do!" Madison said and both of them went back down to earth and told Rhodey, Happy, Pepper, and Madison's friends.

* * *

"That's a good plan," Zoey said.

"Let's do it!" Bella exclaimed.

Madison smiled but then frowned. "What if it doesn't work out? What if he gets me again and tries to make me kill you again? Thats scary just thinking about it."

"We'll try to do something Maddie, don't worry," Katie said and Lucy nodded in agreement.

Everyone smiled and went to Tony's mansion for more planning.

* * *

Hunter yelled at one of his guards and told him to set a squad and kill Tony. "She has talked! I told her not to!" Hunter crossed his arms and looked at his father's creation that he left four years ago. "Looks like it's my turn."

* * *

Author note:

Ok, maybe I didn't really do much but I think it's ok. What do you think about this chapter? Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6: Plans Never Fail

Last time...

"_That's a good plan," Zoey said. _

"_Let's do it!" Bella exclaimed. _

_Madison smiled but then frowned. "What if it doesn't work out? What if he gets me again and tries to make me kill you again? Thats scary just thinking about it."_

"_We'll try to do something Maddie, don't worry," Katie said and Lucy nodded in agreement. _

_Everyone smiled and went to Tony's mansion for more planning._

…_..._

_Hunter yelled at one of his guards and told him to set a squad and kill Tony. "She has talked! I told her not to!" Hunter crossed his arms and looked at his father's creation that he left four years ago. "Looks like it's my turn."_

* * *

"Your time's up Tony!" Hunter screamed at him. Madison was on the floor, the armor her dad gave her has shut down so she can't move. All she could do was watch her father and Hunter fight to the death.

"I was not the one the killed your father! He died all on his own!" Tony said.

"Dad! No!" Madison said as Hunter blasted him from the sky.

"Madison! Madison wake up!" Tony shook her trying to wake her up.

"No! Daddy!" Madison cried in her sleep. She kicked and woke up screaming.

"Madison! It's ok! You're fine now," Tony said.

"Dad!" Madison cried and hugged him.

"You're ok Maddi," Tony hugged back. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't know. I think something bad might happen. Maybe the plan will go wrong," she replied.

"All plans like our fail at some point," Tony said to her teasing.

"Nice pep talk dad," Madison said.

"Best one yet!" he beamed and walked out of the room.

Madison got up and changed. She came back down in regular clothes.

"There she is! You ready?" her friend Katie asked.

"Let's do this. You guys got the watch and armor?" Madison asked.

"Yep!" all her friends said.

"Good, we meet Hunter in an hour. Happy," she said to her driver for the event. "ready?"

"Yeah," Happy said.

"Awesome!" she smiled. She was going to be the leader of this 'mission' and she had to make sure everything was in order. "Pepper, Dad, Rhodey, your on stand-by." She paused and looked at everyone, maybe for the last time if she was not careful. "Alright, let's go." she said. Happy, her friends, and Madison got into the car to go to Hunter's workshop where he asked them to meet him.

"He's going to kill me for sure," Madison whispered.

"You got us! You're going to be fine," Bella said and everyone hugged.

* * *

Back at Tony's mansion, Pepper and Tony were agrueing about Madison, this is going to cause him more trouble than anything.

"Tony, what if she-" Pepper was cut off.

"Pepper, please. I-I don't want to talk about it," Tony said. "She'll be fine!" he said and nodded to himself. Tony went to the kitchen to get something to drink and cutting the connection off, he couldn't handle it.

* * *

"Ladies, can I have a chat alone with Madison?" Hunter asked and the friends nodded.

"We'll be close if you need us," Katie whispered into Madison's ear and walked off into the lobby.

Hunter waited for them to leave, he turned to Madison with cold, hatred, mean eyes. "I told you-"

"I know! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to," she cried but yelped when Hunter stepped toward her and backed her up into a corner, choking her.

"I told you! All you are is a little pest! Just like your father!" he yelled and throw her. He pressed a button and his armor that his father left him crawled up his arm and gradually became a fully body armor.

Madison stood up and started crying, she has never felt so humilited. _Why didn't I listen? This would have never happen! _she thought.

She looked at Hunter still crying but pressed a button and her armor came on her. She blasted a lazar at Hunter which he dodged. Hunter blasted several lazars at Madison who dodged all but two. She did not want to call her father. If he was going to die, it would be by her hands. He caused this, all of it. It is her turn to make him stop talking, permently. She shot more lazars and then little missiles at him. He dodged all of them! _How can that be? _she thought.

"What's wrong Madison?" Hunter laughed and blasted lazars and missiles at her also.

Madison dove to one side. She heard her friends talking in her ear piece. "Come on! Let's go!" she said back into the ear piece. Her friends bursted through the wall.

"About time!" Zoey exclaimed but Madison just shrugged.

Madison went over to her friends and formed a line. They looked at each other.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Hunter said and fake cowarded.

"Oh please Hammer! You can't be no match for six girls!" Katie yelled at him.

"Oh no! I can't. But they can," Hunter said and pointed at his guards that were also in armor.

Zoey put her arms up in frusteration. "Really?" she yelled and blasted at one. They all blasted at one of the guards and harmed them all.

Madison blasted at Hunter again and again but he dodged all of them. "Coward!" she yelled at him, she was not crying anymore just really mad. "You are a little piece of burnt metal! I should of killed you when I had the chance," she said.

"But you never had the chance dear," Hunter said and smiled in his suit. "You never had and never will. My guards already took your family out."

Madison's friends lined up next to her again after taking out the other gaurds.

"Well, that was fun!" Katie beamed.

"Shut up! Madison and Hammer are having a fun talk!" Lucy said, she loved drama.

"Oh please! Don't think I took care of that?" Madison asked and disguished her voice like one of his gaurds. "Sir, we got them," she changed her voice back. "Not that hard," she smiled. Then she had an idea. She took her voice off the line and only to her friends were Hunter couldn't hear. "Guys! I have an idea!"

"What?" Zoey asked. "Tell!"

"Ok, I remember Pepper telling me about my dad's-" she started.

"Yeah, what is it called?" Abigail asked.

"Not that Abigail! His old armor. You remember the story about the Manarin? Well, his suit wasn't working so he had to do something to get a missle out," Madison paused.

"Oh yeah! We can do that!" Lucy said.

"Awesome! Come on lets do it!" Bella said.

"Ok, we'll distract. Madison, do it," Zoey said.

"Alright, let go!" Madison smiled and let the voice come back online.

All this time, Hunter was in shock and utter humiliation. "You little devas!" he screamed and charged at them.

"Split up!" Madison said and everyone got around him where he can't dodge.

Hunter stopped and turned around facing Madison. "You are all going to pay," he smirked.

"Not likely Hunter. It's been nice knowing you," Madison said and everyone shoot a missile and their lazars at Hunter's suit. Fortunatly, the lazars and missiles went right through the armor and killed him.

* * *

"How are we going to cover for this?" Madison asked Happy while on the road.

"Who knows," Happy said sarcasticly and smiled.

"Oh well!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We all know who has to cover for it though," Katie said almost laughing.

"Yeah! It's her problem!" Zoey yelled.

"Let Pepper handle it!" Bella and Abigail said at the same time.

"Yeah!" Madison said and fist bumped all her friend's. She knew she was going to take a good yelling at by Pepper when she gets home. At least she won't have to worry about harming her dad or her friends.

* * *

Author's Note::

**Hey guys! So, I watched Iron Man 3 today. 1. AWESOME! 2. I should have waited for this story till after I watched it. But for now on, I will try to keep it in about the same order. I can see you people reading this! Review please! I need to ask a question for my readers, should Madison join SHIELD as a spy kid? Reveiw! Thanks! :) **


End file.
